


I Knew We Would Find Our Way Back Here

by FreeTraderBeowulf



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fen is criminally underated, Fen you guys!, Fillory (The Magicians), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kinda shipped this ngl, Penny and Fen have a cute relationship, The Magicians Season 4 Ending Fix-It, the Seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTraderBeowulf/pseuds/FreeTraderBeowulf
Summary: Alternate timeline in which Fen is the one to save Fillory from the Monsters, as it should be. Her and Penny 40 have an afterlife chat.
Relationships: William "Penny" Adiyodi/ Fen
Kudos: 6





	I Knew We Would Find Our Way Back Here

Penny didn’t know what he expected to see when the elevators doors opened, he never did. When he opened the door, the people walking out raley smiled, but she did.

“Penny!”

“Fen?”

She pulled him in close to her and hugged him tightly, her odd talismans and jewelry clinking together as she did so. Her hair was in a crown of braids like it was when he first met her, and it awoke something in Penny he had forgotten about. 

“Fen I, I didn’t expect you.”

“Can't say I expected you either.”

“Come with me then, we’ll talk.”

He sat her down in the plush velvet chairs he had set up beside the fireplace, an intricate old rug beneath them. He could see Fen was itching to comment, and she started talking before he could even get the tea.

“So tell me Penny, is this the treatment everyone gets, or am I special.”

“I didn’t think you would care.” he chuckled.

“I’ve grown since I’ve met you Penny. Though you have to admit this does bring up some good memories.”

“Yeah, I’d nearly forgotten. The orange grove.”

“It still stands you know, despite everything that's happened. It's actually where I uh, I buried her.”

Fen quickly reached for one of the teacups, taking a cautionary sip before she realized it couldn’t burn. A smile came to her lips.

“Now I’m sure you remember, though Fillorian tea is hard to forget.”

“You know you could have told me it gets you high the first time.”

“But that would have been no fun.” She said feigning innocence.

When they first went to Fillory to fight the beast, he remembered he couldn’t figure out how everyone else was so convinced they were the heroes. It was a feeling he better understood now, now that he knew the side effect tended to have the most impact– he just didn’t know then to what extent. Fen was the Fillorian girl that no one seemed to take much notice of, even though they were planning on ripping her from everything she’d ever known.

Penny was taking a smoke outside the house when he heard her crying, and against his better judgement asked her what was wrong like it wasn’t obvious. She was a lot more polite back then.

_ “I’m sorry you caught me like this I’ll.. I’ll go make us some tea.” _

_ “Were you, sharpening a knife?” _

_ “It helps me calm down. Suppose I should let these habits die while I can though, If I’m going to be a Wife.” she said, almost stumbling over the word. _

_ “No, it's okay. It’s a better way of coping with things than I’ve seen.” _

_ “You know what.” She said. “Let me get that tea, and come with me somewhere?” _

_ “Sure, but I can do you one better.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Grab your tea.” He said as she quickly ran into the house, a few minutes later arriving with what seemed to be a Fillorian thermos. _

_ He grabbed her hand tentatively, asking her to picture the place. As he pulled it from her mind, he felt that invisible force compressing them until something in the universe gave way, leaving them in an orange grove with a set of weathered stumps to make up a table and chairs. _

_ “Wha- how did you?” _

_ “Traveling, it’s a speciality.” _

_ “It’s wonderful. You can go whenever you want?” _

_ “I can.” _

_ “Then why stay?” She said with a frown. “What is there for you, you could be on earth.” _

_ “Her name is Victoria, from earth. I hear her in my head, the beast has her in a dungeon.” _

_ Fen looked slightly surprised by this, taking a quick sip of her tea. “I would think you’d come here to fight the beast, your friends seem awfully righteous about it. Being Kings and Queens for that matter” _

_ “I mean don’t get me wrong, the beast is trying to kill them too..” and Penny then came to a relation he hadn’t before, “but Fillory isn’t ours to save if you ask me.” _

_ She leaned back in her chair.“You know I like you Penny.” _

_ “You do?” _

_ “I do. As much as I’d hate to be rude, Fillory isn’t yours to save. The Beast took our pride, our magic, he coddled this place, but killed our Gods. I think a Fillorian should be the one to save Fillory, it’s what the prophecies say anyway.” _

_ “Prophecies.” Penny said in an attempt to remain serious. _

_ “We have scripture the same as you. We have places like this one we call home. Or did.” She said resigning her chin to her chest, eyes to the floor. _

_ “I got taken from my home once too. A lot of times actually.” _

_ “You did?” She said, going to wipe a tear. _

_ “I was in foster care growing up.” _

_ She looked at him quizzically before he realized she didn’t know what he meant. _

_ “My mom couldn’t take care of me, so the government would send me to live with different families who would take care of me. A lot of the time, they weren’t nice people, and you weren’t always fed, or some kids got hit. But they would move you, a lot, without warning. Never stayed long enough to call one place home.” _

_ “Thats horrible.” _

_ “I try not to dwell on it.” _

_ “We don’t have anything like that here but if we did..” _

_ Penny raised his brow, “But what happens if a kid's parents die or leave?” _

_ “The village takes them in obviously.” _

_ “Right, obviously.” Penny said with a slight edge to his voice, though he wasn’t sure who it was directed at. “I just mean that I get it feels like to be taken away from home.” _

_ “I’m not that sad really, this is what I’ve been preparing for my whole life.” _

_ “Preparing how?” _

_ “Your nosy aren’t you. Guess someone can’t hold his tea.” She laughed. _

_ “My what?” Penny said lackadaisical before catching himself, sitting up straight. _

_ “The tea, it's made with.. I heard Margo call it opium? Not that we call it that.” _

_ Penny considered spitting it out, but it just made him chuckle a little. Here he was blazing it up with the locals. Then a splitting pain in his head reminded him of why he was here, Victoria, like waking up from a bad dream. _

_ “What I’m saying Penny, is Fillory will save itself like it or not. I’m just glad you have a little sense.” _

_ “Cheers, I hope you find some way out of this to come back here.” _

_ “Something tells me I will.” _

The two now found themselves in a comfortable silence, Fens spoon clinking against her teacup in a way that no longer annoyed him.

“So,” Fen said, drawing in a sharp breath, “Can I finally say I was right? Hate to think I was in the prophecies, that's a little ambitious, but I was right.”

“You followed Quentin from Fillory and into the seam, you pushed him out of the way.”

“The execution left a little to be desired, but I made sure the monster couldn't take anyone else away, and Eliot was safe. I did what I set out to do with the Fu-Fighters at the beginning. A Fillorian saved Fillory. Me dying, well there wasn’t much left for me up there anyway.”

“How do you mean?”

“It was complicated, but I loved Eliot enough to give him what he needed. I knew he was in love with Quentin, it was no question of which us to save, I owed him that much, he gave me my daughter. I would never have been the hero anyhow.”

“I’m so sorry, that you never got to meet her. Your daughter”

“But now I can.” She said matter of factly. “I can hold her, I can name her I-, I get to be a mom.”

“You do.” Penny said with a soft smile. He didn’t want to contemplate what Fen had done right now, what was essentially sucicde that she felt no regret for, but he still had a job to do.

“I have to show you something, before we can.”

“Is this my special treatment now?”

“Yeah, it is.”

The two found themselves in the church, magnificent glowing fIlliorian spires a stark contrast to the cobbled seats and dull refinery. This was man-made magic, and you could feel it lead out from the boards in the floor. The kind Fillorians knew. At the altar was a shroud of flowers, a knife resting delicately in the center.

“It’s home.”

“Yeah it is. There honoring you, your people. King Josh told them about what you did. You saved them.”

Slowly more and more people flooded in, each laying a flower at the altar, the odd blade. A goat was sacrificed, and Fen held back tears.

“It's customary to watch your funeral. I thought you would like this.”

“It's perfect Penny.” she said with a dry laugh. “Gods I should have had so much tea.”

“Yeah maybe. It’s time..”

“No, one last look.” She said, pulling away from him, running up toward the altar. Kneeling to pray.

Penny couldn't hear what her prayer was, and knew he couldn’t read it in the book of her life later. It gave that prayer a new kind of weight, like all things after death did. This wasn’t recorded for anyone, it was a purely selfish, almost hedonist act. She prayed at the altar of dead Gods for the people she gave herself to. For the land she wanted her own children to inherit. Penny put a hand on her shoulder, guided her back towards the doorway, a metrocard in her hand.

“She's on the other side, your daughter. Did you ever give her a name?”

“Day, I named her Day. It sounds a little like her sister, though I hope to God I don’t see Fray for a long time. She was supposed to be a new Day, and she was. She gave me the strength to do it.”

“I have a feeling she's going to be wonderful, brave like her mother.”

“And her Father, you can tell Eliot that when you see him.”

“I will.” Penny said sadly. “Until we meet again.”

She wrapped him in another tight hug, the thick fabric of her dress clinging to him, and he could've sworn he felt a concealed weapon or two. “Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fen is criminally underated and before the series finale felt it appropriate to give her something, cause I think shes going to be the one to save them. Also felt Penny and Fen should have more of a relationship, cause I felt there was always a little more to why he ran out of her and Eliots wedding. Anyways worte it in a flash and please comment what you thought about the dynamic. Much love!


End file.
